1. Field
One or more aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to content transmitting methods and apparatuses, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for streaming content from a source device to a plurality of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A source device may stream content to a plurality of devices. For example, the source device may stream video content to the plurality of devices. In this case, if the capabilities of the plurality of devices are the same, then the content transmitted from the source device may be copied by a branch device, and copies of the content may be relayed to the plurality of devices and displayed on each of the plurality of devices, respectively.